Green storms lay on the horizon
by missmie
Summary: When Takano sees Ritsu getting reacquainted with an old friend and overhears their conversation he fears that Ritsu is back with an ex. She's beautiful and is an editor of Literature and Bl novels. (Sound familiar) Has Takano met his match? Yes, but is it this female editor or is it... You'll have to read to find out. Yes, there is jealousy.


First boy love fanfic so please tell me what suggestions you have for the future.

Don't own any of Shungiku Nakamura's work or characters but I do suggest she do a real cross over soon. And have Ritsu and Takano switch roles in bed, but I digress.

Enjoy

Please read authors YamiRox1010 and ChemicallyEnhanced

Their fanfics inspired me to start writing my two fav BL series.

* * *

"Ritsu, when is your next free day after the day the cycle ends?" asked a women appearing on Ritsu's side as he and Takano exited the elevator into the lobby. Takano raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar young women calling Ritsu by his first name in public.

"This Saturday." Answered Ritsu unphased by the women.

"Really? Great I feel like its been so long since we last went out together." Beamed the women who Takano recognized as an editor from one of the literature departments.

"Well, thankfully you can recover on Sunday." Grinned Ritsu earning a giggle from the women.

"Yes, Its been a while since we done it. Perhaps we can spend Sunday recovering together." Grinned the women clinging to Ritsu's arm. While Takano started seeing red as the familiar wave of jealousy swept through him.

"Onodera, who is your friend here?" asked Takano wanting to break up the pair.

"Oh, I'm Eri Aikawa." Introduced the light-haired brunette. "I work in the literature department as well as The BL novels."

"Ah, and how do you know Onodera so well?" asked Takano politely as his mind was sending daggers at the women.

"Ritsu and I worked on a joint project for an author who we were both editors for, and we just reunited with each other a couple of weeks ago." Answered Aikawa.

"Ah, well it was nice meeting you Aikawa but me and Onodera should hurry to catch the train."

"Oh, Ritsu can't we go grab dinner together." Pleaded the women.

"Sure Eri." Answered Ritsu as a dark aura started to cast from Takano hearing the two being so comfortable calling each other by their first names.

"Great, it was nice meeting you Takano." Waved Aikawa guiding Ritsu to the door. "So, I was thinking about hitting up our favorite little restaurant by my apartment, then afterwards we can go over any work we brought home with us."

"Great, actually I could use your input on a little plot problem one of my authors is having but it might take a while." Replied Ritsu.

"You can treat me after I help you meaning you're staying over tonight. I have some of your extra clothes you left behind last time." Nodded Aikawa as the pair left unaware that a dark miasma was escaping a jealous Takano as he turned heeled and stalked towards the station stewing over what he had just heard.

* * *

The next morning Takano walked into the office with a scowl on his face and an ache in his heart. Ritsu wasn't back at his apartment when Takano left to go to work. Behind him he heard the doors open and a women laughing.

"Oh come on Ritsu, your joking."

"No, it actually happened." Responded Ritsu's voice turning Takano's frown into a snarl at knowing that Ritsu spent the night at the women's apartment.

"Mmm, I'm struggling to walk this morning, you didn't hold back at all last night." Chirped Aikawa causing Takano to stiffen.

"Eri, please not so loud." Chided Ritsu in his bashful voice. "Oh, Takano."

Takano turned around a scowl displayed. "Onodera, I hope your edits are done." Barked Takano.

"Yes, I faxed them back to the author who faxed back the completed manuscript." Beamed Ritsu.

"A week early." Stated Takano.

"Yes, and it is all thanks to this editor here she helped my author out with the ending." Praised Ritsu.

"Well thanks Aikawa." thanked Takano with a forced smile causing Ritsu to stiffen.

"Ah, well we better get going then. I'll talk to you later Eri." Waved Ritsu making his way to the elevator Takano right behind him.

"See you Ritsu." Waved Aikawa as the emerald editors boarded the elevator the doors closing behind them.

"Takano let me explain-" started Ritsu Only to be slammed against the elevator wall by Takano.

"Is she why?" glowered Takano. "How long Ritsu have you been with her?"

"Wait-Takano…" Started Ritsu but was interrupted as the elevator opened on their floor and Takano released Ritsu stalking towards their department.

"Takano, Takano." Panted Ritsu trying to halt the older man. "Masamune." That froze Takano steps allowing Ritsu to navigate in front of the raven-haired man.

"I'm not dating Eri."

"Well your sleeping with her then." Growled Takano.

"I'm not sleeping with her. Yes, we used to date for a couple of weeks while I was at Onodera Publishing but we never slept together not then and not now."

"I'm not an idiot what else could you have done last night that you didn't hold back doing that made it so hard for her to use her legs ." scoffed Takano.

"We went to the gym to use the rock climbing machine and raced one another." Explained Ritsu causing Takano to pause.

"Last night she said you were going to treat her meaning you were staying over and that she had an extra pair of your clothes."

"Yes, seeing as I left them there after she needed my help chasing down Usami with the help of his roommate who works here."

"Akihiko Usami?" asked Takano.

"Yes we were both his editors, I help her with policing Usami with the help Takahashi. She needs me next Saturday to wrangle Usami."

Takano pushed Ritsu into an empty meeting room locking the door behind him.

"Takano-"

"Say it again." Begged Takano. "Ritsu please, say it again." Begged Takano in between passionate kisses.

"Baka, were at work."

"I don't care."

"Well I do."

"Please just say it again please Ritsu call me that again."

"….Baka."

"Why are you so cruel?" asked Takano as Ritsu pushed past his boss and unlocked the door stepping through the doorway.

"Just to you, Masamune." Ritsu sped off before Takano to grab him again walking into the department.

"Morning guys." Greeted Ritsu to Hatori and Kisa.

Takano coming in behind Ritsu nodded to the other two editors shooting a this isn't over look at Ritsu when a high pitch scream was heard and the sound of several pair of footsteps running towards the department were heard as Isaka trailed after a frantic Aikawa.

"Ritsu, he's on rampage apparently Misaki didn't go home last night because he was helping Isaka with throwing a surprise for Usami and they fell asleep here. Usami is tearing the place apart looking for him. He hasn't finished his manuscript and Misaki is with Kirishima at the printers and we can't reach either of their cell phones." Cried Aikawa. "I need your help tonight getting Usami to finish the chapter due tomorrow."

"Oh sure…" sighed Ritsu quaking as an even scarier aura escaped from Takano. Turning slightly to look at Takano. "Um, Takano I don't think I'll be back till next week or make it home."

"You'll be lucky if you get to grab a change of clothes." Added Isaka jumping in. "I'm sure Takano doesn't mind you not being at emerald till next week or making it home at all."

...💢

"Takano looks like he is going to blow." Gasped Kisa.

'Not good, not good' thought Ritsu

_Thus, is how Takano beginning to hate Marukawa's famous author Akihiko Usami and Ritsu worrying of Takano murdering the author._


End file.
